


A Week of These Hoes

by smokalicious



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark - Freeform, AxG Week, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gendry Waters - Freeform, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokalicious/pseuds/smokalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry's and drabbles and junk for Arya x Gendry week. </p><p>I promise there will be smut somewhere along the lines of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

Day 1: Jealousy

 

Arya hated the sight before her. She frowned and scowled at it with her eyebrows furrowed and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. He was only gone for five seconds. She’d only looked away from him for one second. And now a whole group of girls were feeling him up and flirting with him. There were three girls huddled around him, to be specific. The oldest, a tall thin and pale girl with long brown hair had her arms crossed behind her back and was biting on her bottom lip. The slightly shorter girl with a similar thin build but medium length black hair had her hand on his chest. The youngest and shortest girl, a pale one with light mossy brown hair was standing next to all of them awkwardly but it was clear she had an attraction to Gendry by the way her eyes sparkled and her lips curved upward slightly.

It wasn’t like Arya could blame them. Gendry was a very handsome specimen. Whenever she and Gendry hung out girls would stare at him and flirt with him as if Arya weren’t even in the room. It irritated her to no end. Because, like all those basic hormonal females, Arya was hopelessly attracted to the stupid bullheaded boy. But, he would clearly never see her in that way. She was just his short little friend who he treated like all the rest of the boys even though she was, in fact, a girl. She wasn’t sure Gendry would ever see her in any other way. Besides, why should he when he has the opportunity to fool around with far more beautiful women?

Arya’s hand gripped her beer and flung the remains of the bottle into her mouth. Gendry had gotten up to get them two more. But, clearly, he had more important manners to attend to. Arya tried to ignore him and those girls. But, she couldn’t. They were just so annoying. They giggled and felt him up like he was some sort of statue. He just stood there like an idiot, each of his hands occupied by the beer bottles he’d gone to get. At least he’d managed to get them even if he didn’t bring them to their destination. His facial expression made it seem like he was uncomfortable by his advances. He was always like that. 

“Stupid, twatting, bitches.” She muttered to herself as she folded her arms on their shared table and rested her head on them. “Cunts, cunts, cunts.” 

She knew they wouldn’t give up until Gendry fucked them or something. And she didn’t see why Gendry wouldn’t want to. From what Arya could tell they were moderately attractive. No supermodels but surely ahead of Arya’s level on the beauty scale. For all Arya knew they were setting up plans for a foursome right when she was irritatingly thinking about it. 

Her head remained buried in her arms. She didn’t want to risk the sight of them. It was revolting. Gods, did she hate her feeling for the stupid bastard boy Gendry Waters. She wasn’t even sure why she had them. They were just there. She’d liked him when she was younger, he was the handsome older boy who actually wanted to be her friend. Then, she got into the idea of having sex with people in general. But, the only person who came to mind during these thoughts were Gendry. He was all over her mind and she couldn’t get rid of him. Then the crush and the lust mixed together and she wanted him to want her. She wanted to be wanted. It soon developed into something that was indescribable. He was her bestfriend. 

She wanted what she knew he would never want to give her. She’d tried to get over it but her stupid thoughts got the best of her. Fantasies of them together. It was lame and she didn’t like it one bit. It made her feel like she was turning into Sansa. She hated the idea of that. 

“What’s got you down, kid?” Gendry’s voice asked. She sat up bringing her head up from her arms. It had messed up her hair and left her forehead stinging slightly. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. He had a smile on his face. Probably from the flirtation he’d just received.

“Nothing.” She lied shrugging as she leaned back in her seat. “Saw you with a few girls, you know them?” She grabbed one of the beer bottles from his hand and took a long sip from it. 

“Why do you ask?” He asked as he sat across from her. He had a smug look on his face that made her want to punch him.

“Just curious.” She said bitterly.

He scoffed. “If you must know, two of them are girls from my class asking if they can borrow my notes.”

“Oh, yeah? They looked awfully flirty for girls asking for notes.” She said rolling her eyes. He laughed at her. She hated when he did that. 

“They really wanted my notes and I wouldn’t budge. They thought if they were flirty with me I’d let them have them.” He explained. “Jokes on them, though. I’m not very smart and I don’t even have any notes.”


	2. Protect

Arya spat blood as the staff hit her face making her tumble to the ground. Her face ached as she felt bruises start to form. She could feel blood trickling from her mouth and her nose. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. The Waif came to her daily and instructed her to fight even though she couldn't see. She knew what the Faceless Men wanted out of her. What they wanted to make her. She tried her best to be that. To be anything other than Arya Stark, a broken girl with no family left. 

Even though she wanted to be stronger that didn’t make the daily beatings any better. She had bruises covering her body. Her bones ached and she felt like crying. But, she never did really cry. She hadn’t cried in years. She didn’t even cry when her own father was beheaded. She’d had too much anxiety to be brought to tears. She’d teared up when saying goodbye to Gendry, an old friend of hers. And when she was speaking of her deceased family a few times. But, she’d never actually cried. It seemed like a sign of weakness.

“Fight back.” The Waif commanded. The staff that had been thrown at Arya was now feet away. She wasn’t entirely sure where given she was blind. Her hands were doing their best to keep her face from falling straight into the ground. She was too tired and starving to fight back. She was too worn out. The most she could do was take this like the Stark she was. Arya was surely have her revenge eventually. She’d kill the bitch Waif some day. 

“Stop that!” Yelled a strangely familiar masculine voice from not too far away. The Waif’s beatings ceased. 

“Walk away, boy.” She instructed of the person. 

“Not until you stop beating the poor defenseless girl. Have you no shame or are you just a shameful cunt?” He snapped at her. Arya felt worry for the stupid boy. The Waif was small but she could cut him up like he was a piece of paper. Arya remained where she was facing the ground as she wiped her mouth and nose. Her hand felt damp with blood.

“I’m warning you now, boy. Leave or else.” The Waif snapped through clearly gritted teeth.

“Or else what? You’ll throw me on the ground and beat me senseless with a stick? Yeah, I’ll take my chances.” The boy (or man, she couldn’t tell) sounded too full of himself. He was underestimating the Waif. She heard the Waif’s staff swing upwards almost before it did. As if on impulse (or pity on the poor fool) Arya swiftly turned her body and jerked her leg in front of the Waif forcing her to fall backwards onto her butt. Arya moved onto her feet as quickly as the adrenaline would let her and snatched the staff up from where it had fallen on the ground next to the Waif’s body. Arya’s foot planted on the Waif’s neck lightly. She didn’t want to suffocate her, yet. 

“Leave, Waif.” Arya instructed. Arya removed her foot and stepped away from the Waif’s body. She kept the staff behind her back. She assumed she was standing next to the boys form because she could practically hear him breathing. She could also feel the warmth radiate off of him.

Arya could hear the Waif huff and footsteps indicating her leaving. It was uncharacteristic but Arya had given her what she requested. Arya had fought back successfully.

Arya turned to her side to face the boy. She didn’t intend to say or do anything. She wasn’t sure why she was even still there.

“Arya?” The boy said in a faint whisper. “I mean… M’lady?” 

Arya’s heart sunk in her stomach.


End file.
